Hate and Love
by Sesshomaru's Babe
Summary: High school girl Julie is transported into the feudal era along with her two friends where they meet Inuyasha and his pals. Sesshomaru kidnaps Julie for use in a plan against his brother. What is the plan? Will it work? Will Julie escape? Can Sesshomaru l
1. The Surprise Trip

Ch. 1. The Surprise Trip

AN: Hi, folks. My name is Julie. This is my first fan fiction, Hate and Love. It's got the characters from my favorite show, Inuyasha (duh) I have tried to keep this story interesting and not too explicit. There are some sexual references. But nothing terrible. Mostly just kissing. (Grin) Please give me some feedback on my story so that I know how I am doing. Oh, and if your wondering, it won't take long for the Chapters to get onto this site because I wrote the whole story first. So you won't have to wait and endless amount of time for the next chapter. Let the story begin!

Rosemary, Rebecca, and Julie were heading to a drug store one day to get some stuff. Rosemary was busy swooning at some pictures of Sesshomaru that Julie had printed out.

"Oh, he so gorgeous!" she squealed loudly. "Look at his chest!"

Julie and Rosemary giggled while Rebecca merely rolled her eyes, probably wondering what a person could see in a guy who isn't even real.

Julie and Rosemary giggled like happy elves all the way to the drugstore. They went inside and bought some markers, a couple of magazines and some water and candy and a machine that made farting noises whenever you pressed a button, and some replacement batteries.

"How come Megan couldn't come?" asked Rebecca pressing the "try me" button on the farting machine while they waited in a line. It let loose with a fart that made people look around and the old lady behind them gasp and start muttering about teenagers and how they have no manners these days.

"She had to go to the dentist," said Julie, making a face. "It's no fair."

The line moved and the three girls moved up to pay for there goodies.

They went outside. Rebecca pointed. "Hey, look, some lady is selling something. Let's go see."

The lady was weird looking. She had a long nose and grayish hair pulled into a bun. She had nails like talons. Her eyes had a dark look to them.

"Looking for something?" she asked a baby voice that surprised them. She smiled, showing pointed teeth.

"Uh, not really," said Rebecca. "Just looking."

"I've got something that might interest a trio of nice ladies like you," said the woman. She picked up an object off her table and held it up so they could see it better. It looked like a lump of steel with some markings on it that looked like it had been drawn by a blind three year old.

"It's called a Wishing Lump," she said. "It'll grant one wish. And since you three look so nice, I'll give it to for free."

"Wow, really?" asked Julie and Rosemary in unison. They both started thinking about the things they would wish for.

"It probably doesn't even work," said Rebecca skeptically once they were all gathered on the Heredians porch.

"Yeah," said Rosemary hoisting herself up onto the railing. Julie joined her. Rebecca sat on her bike seat and made faces at Matt (Rosemary and Rebecca's annoying brother) through the screen door. Matt made a face back and slammed the wooden door shut.

"But it can't hurt to try," said Rosemary, holding up the Wishing Lump. "I know what I want to wish for!"

"Me too!" said Julie with a naughty giggle.

"I wish to go back to the Feudal Era of Japan to meet Inuyasha and Sesshomaru and Kagome and Sango, and Miroku, and Shippo, but not Naraku cuz he's mean."

"Me too!" said Julie.

"Oh me too!" mimicked Rebecca. "Come on, you know that's not going to work."

"A girl can dream!" said Rosemary.

"Hey, the Lump is glowing!" said Julie suddenly.

The girls gasped. Julie gazed at the Lump, wondering what the heck was going on.

Suddenly, Julie felt herself being pulled somewhere.

They were falling through the air, screaming.

Suddenly they landed with a thump in a patch of grass in a forest.

"Ow, where are we?" asked Rebecca.

Julie sat up, panicked.

"Where are we?"

Rosemary shuddered and looked around. "I don't know."

Suddenly Julie heard voices in the woods. She stood up and told her two friends. Suddenly, a man with long white hair burst out of the trees.

Julie and Rosemary squealed and Rebecca screamed.

"Inuyasha, wait up!" said a voice. Kagome Higurashi burst out of the tree's followed by a Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kilala.

Kilala mewed at the girls. But she didn't transform because she could sense no danger from the girls.

"INUYASHA!" Julie and Rosemary screamed.

They ran toward him and leaped onto him, nearly crushing him with hugs. Inuyasha fell over backward with Rosemary and Julie clinging to him like leeches.

"Oh it's you! It's you!" squealed Julie. "I must be dreaming!"

"Do you know these two?" came Kagome surprised voice. Julie looked up and blushed, as five pairs of eyes gawked at her. She suddenly felt embarrassed to be on top of Inuyasha.

She awkwardly climbed off. Rosemary followed her example and contented herself with sitting beside him and gazing at his face with a look that was about 0.098373 degree's away from idol worship.

Rebecca hovered around in the background, staring at Kagome and the others.

It took some explaining as to what happened with the Wishing Lump and everything. Everyone was quite surprised.

"Well, I don't know how we can get you back," said Kagome. "But for now, why don't you come back to our camp for some dinner."

"Yes, you fine young ladies must be hungry," said Miroku.

"Miroku," said Sango.

"What?" he asked, annoyed. "I haven't even done anything."

"Yeah, yet," muttered Sango, glaring at him.

"Oh, we know all about what a pervert he is," said Julie.

Rosemary laughed.


	2. Kidnapped!

Ch. 2 Kidnapped!

They had a good meal at camp. Ramen (courtesy of Kagome) and lots of fresh berries for dessert (courtesy of Shippo).

Rosemary sat right next to Inuyasha while they ate. Rebecca made faces at Rosemary and puckered up lips. Rosemary kicked her; glad Inuyasha had been occupied with something else at the moment.

"Would you like to go for a walk?" Miroku asked Julie after dinner.

Knowing how he was, Julie was rather reluctant, but she decided she would. If he tried anything, a good slap always brought him to his senses.

Julie accepted and she followed him into the forest. Sango glared at Miroku and mouthed something at him that Miroku pretended not to see.

"Are you scared?" asked Miroku.

"Well, no." Julie looked at sky. "But I'm worried me and my friends might not be able to get back. I can't believe were even here. I guess our wish came true!"

She gave a nervous laugh as they sat down on a large rock by a lake. Miroku scooted closer to Julie who carefully scooted away.

They talked about all kinds of things as the sun went down.

"Julie?" asked Miroku. "How old are you?"

"Fifteen," she said, gazing at the water. "I'll be sixteen next January."

"Hmm," said Miroku. "Julie can I ask you something?"

"What?" she asked. Miroku took both her hands in his and squeezed them gently. Julie narrowed her eyes; she had a good idea of what was going to happen next.

"Julie, will you bear my children?" he asked seriously, gazing into her eyes.

"No," said Julie. "You're a monk, you shouldn't be thinking of such naughty things. So no, I will not be the mother your children."

Julie stood up. She should've known he would ask her that sooner or later.

"It's okay," said Miroku, standing up and hugging her. "Remember, if your ever scared or worried, you can come to me and I'll comfort you." Julie squirmed, trying to wiggle out of his arms.

He was rubbing her back and his hand slowly slid down to rub her backside. The next thing he knew, he standing away from her, rubbing his face. There was a large red handprint on his face.

"Don't even think about it," said Julie.

Later that night, Julie was awoken out of a sound sleep by Miroku. She opened her eyes and screamed. His face was only a foot away from hers. Miroku clamped his hand over her mouth to quiet her.

"I told you to wake her up," Sango spat at him, "not wake her and then give her a heart attack."

Julie sat up. Everybody was awake. Rosemary sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"What's going on?" asked Julie.

"Inuyasha got up because he had to pee and he smelled Sesshomaru!" said Shippo.

"He's very close," said Inuyasha, drawing out his sword.

Rosemary gave Julie an excited look.

Rebecca shuddered. "You guys' might think he's cute, but he could kill us!"

"But he is so handsome!" said Rosemary.

Inuyasha dropped his sword. "You gotta be kiddin'! My half-brother is not handsome! He's a cold demon!"

Suddenly Sesshomaru stepped out of the trees. Everybody got tense. Sesshomaru's servant, Jaken, was with him.

"I smelled you near," said Sesshomaru in his usual calm voice. "I see you have some new humans with you."

"What's it to you?" asked Inuyasha.

"Well, I could use one," said Sesshomaru stepping forward. He looked around the clearing and pointed at Julie. "I'll take that one."

"You're not getting anything from us except death!" snarled Inuyasha, racing forward with his sword.

They began fighting. Sango threw her bone boomer rang and Kagome shot an arrow. Sesshomaru dodged all the attacks with incredible speed.

Jaken snuck behind Julie and grabbed her arm. "M'lord requires you to come."

"Shove off!" shouted Julie. Jaken received a painful kick in the face and he fell backwards.

Suddenly Sesshomaru, with his lightening speed, zipped up to Julie and reached out to grab her.

"RUN JULIE!" bellowed Inuyasha rushing to attack his brother.

Julie bolted, trampling right over Jaken, who screeched something about his intestines probably getting smushed. Julie ignored him and ran.

Julie heard Kagome scream Inuyasha's name. Inuyasha must've been hurt.

She kept running, not knowing where she was going or what she would do later. All she knew what that she had to go. Sesshomaru wanted her for some reason and it couldn't be good. Sesshomaru didn't really like humans so she could be sure he wasn't looking for a picnic out by the lake.

She could hear noises behind her. Sesshomaru must have been using his speed to catch up. Julie could hardly breath, but she kept running.

Suddenly she felt a hand push her down. She fell on the ground. Sesshomaru got on top of her and pulled some rope out.

"Hey, what are you doing?" screamed Julie as Sesshomaru held her down and tied her hands together.

"Tying you up and taking you with me," said Sesshomaru in a cool voice as if he was merely commenting on the weather.

He picked Julie up and slung her over his back. Julie tried kicking him but he ignored her and carried her off, despite her explicit cursing and things she'd love to do to him right now.

He set her on the back of a large two-headed horse. He climbed up and got the horses going. The horses obviously knew the way to wherever they were going. Sesshomaru merely sat and gazed at Julie and if she was a mildly interesting specimen. Julie glared back at him and hoped her glare would melt him on the spot.

"No need to look so angry," said Sesshomaru coolly. "I'm not going to hurt you as long you behave and don't try anything. I just need you for a plan. It'll take a while."

"What plan are you talking about?" asked Julie.

"It's really none of your business at the moment," said Sesshomaru. "I chose you instead of that girl Kagome, because you don't appear to have any special powers. Kagome has the ability to shoot sacred arrows and she's too smart for her own good. She'd be a pain."

"What? You think I'm dumb?" snarled Julie, wishing she could kick him off the back of the two-headed horse.

"Did I say that?" asked Sesshomaru.

"How come you chose me instead of one of other my two friends?" asked Julie curiously.

"I just chose you," said Sesshomaru. "What's your name?"

"Why should I even tell you?" snapped Julie.

"Well, if you won't tell me your name, I'll just have to let Jaken come up with one," said Sesshomaru. "A nickname. He doesn't like humans so he'll probably give you a name like Burp Breath or something."

"All right, all right!" said Julie. "My name is Julie."

"There, that wasn't so hard, now was it?" asked Sesshomaru.

Julie ignored him and contemplated a way to escape. She knew trying to jump off the horses back would be fatal. She wondered if Inuyasha and the others would be able to find her.

"Where's your servant, Jaken?" asked Julie.

"Oh, he'll catch up," said Sesshomaru. "Don't worry."

"Like I really care," muttered Julie.

The horse continued flying through the air. It grew late. Julie was extremely exhausted. She felt herself drifting off, telling herself to stay awake so that she could find a way to get away.

But sleep overtook her.

She awoke up to bright sunlight. She was surrounded by something warm and fluffy.

Julie realized she was sleeping on the ground. Sesshomaru had his arm around her and was keeping her close to his body in case she decided to run off. She could feel the fluffy thing he wore on his shoulders.

She could hear Sesshomaru's rhythmic breathing. He must've been sleeping still.

Julie tried to lift his arm so she could carefully sneak away from him. She managed to move two inches before she felt his arm pull her back. Sesshomaru had felt her move.

"Going somewhere?" he asked in her ear. He was hugging her to his body extremely tight. She could still feel the soft fur thing he wore. When Julie didn't answer him, he squeezed tighter, so it hurt.

"Stop it," she gasped.

He raised his body some and rolled Julie onto her back and got on her. He lowered his face to hers, so their noses were almost touching. "I wouldn't try to get away you know. We've still got a long way to travel, so I'd be good and do everything you're told." He ran his long claws across her neck.

"Do we understand?"

Julie nodded.

He got off her and walked away to start a fire. Julie sat up. Before they went to sleep last night, he must have untied her hands. She was free to move around. She stood up, wishing she could just run.

He started a fire and motioned for her to come sit by it.

"I trust that you'll behave so that I won't need to tie you up," said Sesshomaru. "Don't try anything or you'll regret it."

Jaken suddenly came into the clearing, a big bruise on his face. He stopped and glared at Julie for a minute. He obviously hadn't forgotten the fact that she had walloped him the face with her foot.

"Jaken, get some food for the woman," said Sesshomaru.

"Yes, M'lord," said Jaken.

He went off for a while. Julie sat across from Sesshomaru, while the fire quietly crackled. The silence stretched out. Julie stared into the fire, busy thinking of away to sneak off without him finding her.

Jaken returned later with some fruit he had found and some meat from some animal he had killed. Jaken cooked it over the fire for her since she had no idea what to do. While she ate a large breakfast, Jaken went off into the forest again.

Julie ate ravenously while Sesshomaru merely watched her.

"Aren't you going to eat?" she asked him, not really caring whether or not he starved.

"I don't eat such food," said Sesshomaru. "I have no need to."

Julie finished her food. They waited a while. Julie had an idea to get away.

"I have to go to the bathroom," she said suddenly.

Sesshomaru's eyes slid over her. "Really?"

"Yes," she said. "May I be excused?"

"Fine go," said Sesshomaru.

Julie got up to into the trees.

Five minutes later, she was running through the woods, like lightening. She smiled to herself. If she kept running, she might be able to get far away from him. It would probably be a few more minutes before he became suspicious and decided to go see if she had decided to run for it. She had a good head start.

She kept running, she was out of breath, but she didn't stop.

Unfortunately, her freedom didn't last long. Sesshomaru, with his lightening speed, had caught up to her. She screamed when she saw him and tried to run again, but he was too fast for her. He held her down on the ground.

"What did I tell you about trying to escape," he said angrily to her. She could see his fangs when he opened his mouth. He growled at her. She flinched, really scared now. Damn. She had failed to escape. He was too was fast for her.

"You can't be trusted, I see," he said pulling out some rope.

The angry spot that had been hiding inside her exploded. How dare he kidnap her and tie her up like some prisoner. She was so angry; she slapped Sesshomaru right in the face. Jaken gasped.

"A human dared slap M'lord!" Sesshomaru ignored Jaken. His head was still turned to one side from when she had slapped him. She froze. She was sure to have gotten him even angrier.

Sesshomaru tightened his grip on her on other arm. His claws sunk into her skin. She flinched.

He slowly turned his face toward her. If looks could kill, she would have died on the spot. The anger in his eyes was more than you could imagine and it was unbearable to look at.

Sesshomaru's other hand dropped the rope and it slid to her throat and began to squeeze. Her air supply was cut off and she felt his claws sink into her neck. He tightened his grasp on both her neck and her arm. She tried to push him off. Instead, he tightened his grasp for a moment. Then he eased up so that she could breathe.

"Let this be a lesson, wench," snarled Sesshomaru. He slapped her, scratching her face with his claws.


	3. The Demon Gang

Ch. 3. The Demon Gang

They continued traveling into the night. Sesshomaru sent Jaken off to get food.

Finally it was time to go to sleep. Sesshomaru found a soft patch of grass. Jaken laid down near the dying fire. Sesshomaru pulled Julie with him. He laid down and pulled her to him.

"Don't," said Julie.

"You're sleeping with me," said Sesshomaru.

"What do you think you are? My lover or something?" growled Julie.

"That can be arranged," said Sesshomaru sarcastically. "Would you like me to send Jaken off?"

"No," said Julie quickly.

"I have no desire for a relationship with a women at this time anyway," said Sesshomaru coldly. "I merely want you close to me at night so you can't sneak off."

He put his arm around her. She was so close to him, she could feel him breathing. With his arm over her, the big sleeve of his kimono was almost like a blanket. He shifted his left leg so it was on top of her legs. That would certainly make it hard to sneak away from him.

And even if she could sneak away from him, where would she go? She had no clue where they were really. Somewhere in Japan. Somewhere. Where?

Inuyasha and the others were probably looking for her. But they obviously hadn't found her yet.

Jaken had long since fallen asleep. Julie shifted her head slightly to see if Sesshomaru was awake. He was looking right at her. Julie quickly turned over on her side. Sesshomaru kept his leg on hers and his arm around her.

Julie thought back before all this had happened. Her and Rosemary had read all the manga books they could about Inuyasha. Julie had always loved Sesshomaru. Now that the wish they had made came true. And Sesshomaru was a cold demon.

She couldn't believe that all this stuff was true-Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, everything.

She certainly didn't love Sesshomaru anymore. He was just a cold-hearted demon who wanted to kill her earlier. She wanted to escape, but she couldn't.

She could tell Sesshomaru was asleep now. He shifted in his sleep and slid his other arm underneath and held her closer. He didn't even realize what he was doing.

Julie knew that if there were a time to escape, it would be tonight. If she could get away while Sesshomaru was asleep, she could be miles away by the time he got up and realized she was gone. But there was a problem: Sesshomaru was practically lying on top of her. There was no way to get him off her without waking him up. This morning, she had only managed to move two inches before he felt it.

She decided to stay awake to see if an opportunity would present itself to her.

The time dragged on. Sesshomaru shifted once but only a little.

She smirked. Sesshomaru did do one thing: he kept her warm from the cool night air.

Suddenly Sesshomaru rolled onto his back. Julie froze. It was too good to be true.

She sat up. He didn't even notice the relieved pressure on his right arm. She looked at him. He was just lying there, fast asleep, his white air spread out on the soft grass. His left hand rested on his chest. The crescent moon mark on his forehead stood out in the moonlight.

He looked kind of cute lying there. Then she remembered how he had kidnapped her for some plan and the hate for him welled up inside her.

She looked at Jaken. He was out cold like stone.

She carefully stood up and began to tip toe away.

She went through the trees, carefully creeping along. Once she thought she was far enough away, she broke into run.

Twigs crunched under her feet as she ran like a cheetah through the forest.

She ran and ran and ran. She took short breaks now and then to rest her legs and catch her breath. Then she ran some more.

She ran for a long while, wondering where she would go. What would she do for food? How would she find Inuyasha and the others?

She had no answers to these questions. She was just glad to be away from Sesshomaru. She had finally succeeded! She had escaped! And (provided Sesshomaru didn't wake up early and see that she was gone) she had several hours more to get even farther away.

She ran for a bit and then slowed to a walk. She was extremely thirsty. She walked for a while and finally came to a stream. She drank out of it and felt much better. She took her shoes off and went into the water to cool off. She felt hot after all that running and walking.

She stood in the water for a few minutes and then she got out and sat on a rock for a while to dry.

Dawn came and she found some fruit and nuts to eat. She ate a good breakfast and then loaded her pockets with stuff to eat later.

She walked around all day, resting occasionally. It rained and she found shelter in a small cave that led to nowhere and was empty except for a few spiders. She was lucky to find more fruit that night and she ate plenty.

She found a dark spot under a tree near some bushes. She laid down behind the bushes to go to sleep.

It was a little chilly that night. She almost wished she had Sesshomaru to keep her warm. But she scratched that thought. She didn't need or want him anymore.

She fell into a deep sleep. Several hours passed. She woke up later. She sat up and looked around. It was still dark out and the sky was like velvet black with glitter sprinkled on it. The moon was like a large pearl quietly sitting up there. It felt very late still and she thought she would go back to sleep.

She was just about to lie back down when she heard something rustle in the trees. She froze. Was that Sesshomaru? Had he found her? She sat very quietly, hardly daring to breathe. More rustling. Maybe it was just an animal. But that thought didn't seem to comforting. What if it was a dangerous animal?

Then she thought it might be demons. She hadn't seen any demons today while walking, but that didn't mean there weren't any.

She thought she heard whispering in the dark. Somebody was around.

Suddenly she heard louder rustling and something jumped out of the bushes and landed right in front of her. She screamed as more things landed around her and grabbed her.

She was taken (kicking and screaming) to a cave where there were fires lit.

She was tossed onto a pile of hay. She looked around. There were several demons. The demons had pointed faces like foxes and fox like tails. They were fox demons, but they were very different from Shippo (who is a fox demon).

They wore clothing like humans and there were some females who wore kimonos and necklaces. There were children too. One woman was holding what looked like a sick fox demon child.

"Look what we found, boss," said one fox demon.

A slightly larger fox demon stood up from another pile of hay.

"Oh, a human girl," said the boss. "What strange clothing." He walked right up to her. Julie stepped back. The fox reached out to pluck at her shirt. She slapped his arm.

"Oooo!" said the boss. "A feisty one. Well, she'll make a good meal."

"WHAT?" shrieked Julie. "I'm not food!"

"Yeah, you are," said the boss. "Were gonna' cook you up. Humans taste best. Especially there blood. It's like wine."

"Uh, you don't want me!" said Julie, thinking how disgusting these demons were. "We humans are full of gristle and were absolutely terrible for your health."

"Don't even try," said the boss shoving her down. "You're going to make a nice meal. Get the knives!"

A nasty looking demon brought over a sharp, jagged knife. A female brought over a pot. "You can drain her blood in this."

"THAT'S DISGUSTING!" bellowed Julie.

"Not for us," said the demon with the knife. "Get her."

A bunch of the males moved forward and held her down on the hay. Julie couldn't believe it. She had escaped Sesshomaru only to get killed and eaten by a bunch of fox demons with disgusting tastes.

"NO! Let me go!" shouted Julie. "How can you do this?"

"Easy," said the demon with an evil grin. "Like this."

The knife came hurtling down toward Julie's chest.


	4. Sesshomaru to the Rescue

Ch. 4. Sesshomaru to the Rescue

Sesshomaru turned over, half asleep. Wait a minute. Something was amiss.

He opened his eyes. Julie was gone.

Jaken received a painful bop on the head.

"Damn, you let her get away!" came Sesshomaru's cold and angry voice.

Jaken quickly stood up. "Um, the girl got away?"

"Yes, you fool," said Sesshomaru.

"B-but-you were practically right on top of her!" stammered Jaken. "I saw. It looked like you were about to-"

"Is that really the point?" asked Sesshomaru. "I merely did that so she wouldn't run off. I'm not about to mate with some human, you dumb pervert."

"Y-y-yes Lord Sesshomaru," said Jaken humbly.

"We must find her," said Sesshomaru. "It is nearly dawn."

But unfortunately for Sesshomaru, it rained and he was having a hard time finding her scent.

"Lord Sesshomaru," said Jaken quietly as his master attempted to pick up Julie's scent. "Might it not be easier to just get another human girl? There are four others with Inuyasha."

"You fool," said Sesshomaru. "If I cannot find Julie's scent, how do you expect me to find the scent of Inuyasha and the others? They may be even farther away than Julie. We are going after Julie and her alone at the moment."

"Yes, M'lord," said Jaken.

It was late into the night. Sesshomaru found Julie's scent near some bushes.

"I believe she may have lain here to sleep earlier," said Sesshomaru. "But her scent seems to vanish. And I smell fox demons."

"Do you think she was killed, M'lord?" asked Jaken.

"I do not smell blood," said Sesshomaru. "They must have taken her somewhere."

Sesshomaru began following the fox demon's scent.

The scent got stronger. Sesshomaru knew they were getting near.

Suddenly a scream pierced the night air.

Back in the cave, the demon with the jagged knife and attempted to stab Julie. Julie somehow broke loose of the foxes on her left and she rolled to the right. She screamed as the knife narrowly missed her. She kicked the demon in the stomach and grabbed the knife and slashed at the foxes around her.

"WENCH!" screamed the boss lunging for her and wrestling the knife out of her hand. He pinned her down and held the knife poised in the air.

"DIE!" shouted the fox.

Suddenly the demon yelled. Something had zoomed into the cave and cut him in half. Blood spattered Julie's clothes. She screamed.

Sesshomaru was standing there holding a sword. Julie had seen his two sword sheaths, but she had never seen him take out his sword.

Sesshomaru proceed to kill the other demons. Julie started to run out of the cave. But something tackled her.

It was the female demon that had been holding the sick fox child.

"You're not going anywhere!" shouted the fox. "My baby is sick and he needs human flesh to get better. Die!"

She was trying to strangle Julie with her sash. Julie managed to push her off. She yanked the sash off her neck.

Still holding the sash, she ran. A fox demon chased after her with a knife. She ran. The demon threw it. It didn't hit her arm full on, but as it went by, it sliced her skin open. She screamed as another knife stuck in her leg.

She was at the edge of a sheer drop down. When the foxes had taken her, she had been too busy kicking and screaming to notice that the cave was up a mountain.

"No where to go," said the demon and Julie looked down. She wouldn't be able to climb down.

Suddenly the rock around her feet crumbled. She heard the fox scream as if in pain. She reached for something to grab onto. She was starting to fall. She wouldn't make it...she...

Something grabbed her right arm. She looked up. Sesshomaru had grabbed her and saved her!

He pulled her up. She saw the demon that had thrown the two knives had been sliced in half.

Sesshomaru made her sit on the ground away from the edge. He wiped the blood on his sword on the fox demon's clothes.

Julie pulled the knife out of her leg and let it drop. Her arm and leg was bleeding and her clothes were spattered with blood from when Sesshomaru had killed the fox demon boss.

Sesshomaru sheathed his sword and glared at her. There was cold anger in his eyes. Julie looked away and suddenly seemed to find it easier to examine the boring rocks than look at Sesshomaru.

Jaken hovered in the background.

Sesshomaru strode over to her and lifted her to her feet. She winced at the pain in her leg.

"Were going now," said Sesshomaru. He practically dragged Julie down the mountain. She wanted to tell him that her leg hurt, but she had a feeling he wouldn't care.

When they were a few away from the mountain, Julie couldn't go any farther, she was exhausted and her leg hurt to badly.

She fell to her knees. Sesshomaru stopped and glared down at her.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"My leg hurts too much," mumbled Julie.

Sesshomaru bent down and placed his right arm behind her back. He put his left arm under her legs and he lifted her up. Julie squeaked in surprise. He began carrying her away. Jaken followed behind, not saying anything.

Julie didn't really want to thank the person that had kidnapped her and then nearly strangled her to death and sank his claws into her. But he _had _saved her life from those fox demons.

"Thanks," she said quietly, looking at Sesshomaru's face.

He said nothing. He continued to walk as if she hadn't said anything.

Julie was still holding the sash, she nervously fiddled with it while the silence stretched out and spread over them like a contagious disease. The only noise was their footsteps and the swishing of grass.

Julie was exhausted and she laid her head against Sesshomaru's chest. She could hear his heartbeat and his breathing. Even though he had saved her life, she couldn't help remembering yesterday when he scared the hell out of her. She thought he was going to kill her. She had been so scared. So scared...

Suddenly Sesshomaru said two words: "You're welcome."

She looked up at him in surprise. The look on his face suggested that it had taken a lot of effort to get out those two words.

Julie wasn't sure what to say now, so she said nothing.

"You're awful quiet," said Sesshomaru coldly.

"I was just thinking," said Julie.

"Of what?" asked Sesshomaru. "Another way to escape?"

"No," said Julie. "Just yesterday, when-when you tried to kill me."

"I did not try to kill you," said Sesshomaru. "I was furious at you. That was a lesson to teach you to not run off."

"But-you were strangling me and-" began Julie.

"That was to scare you," said Sesshomaru. "Believe me, if I really wanted to kill you, you would have been dead a long time ago. I was angry and I wanted to punish you. But I see you haven't learned you're lesson. I want to know exactly how you escaped with out waking me last night. I positioned myself so that if you moved to get away from me, I would feel it and wake up."

"You rolled over onto your back in your sleep and I just carefully got up and snuck off," said Julie.

"We'll talk later," said Sesshomaru coldly.

It was still dark out. The sun wouldn't come up for awhile. Julie was tired and she fell asleep...

Sesshomaru felt Julie go limp in his arms. She had fallen asleep, no doubt exhausted. Sesshomaru found a lake. He laid her down in some grass to rest.


	5. Rosemary’s Love

Ch. 5. Rosemary's Love

Inuyasha and the others were still looking for Sesshomaru and the others. Inuyasha couldn't pick up there scent no matter what he did. And they had gotten into a fight with a demon that had poisoned Kagome. She lived but she was currently weak and unable to move much.

Inuyasha was sitting with Kagome, talking. Rosemary was busy listening in.

"Kagome," said Inuyasha. "I'm so glad you're going to be all right."

"Yeah," said Kagome. "Thanks for sitting with me. But-you don't have too. I-I don't feel right about. Inuyasha, I'm dating a boy in my time. Hojo. I don't think it's right for you to act like this around me. Like you want to get close to me. I don't feel right about it Inuyasha."

"What?" asked Inuyasha. "Get close to you? Heh, your just a friend. Nothing more."

Rosemary could tell he was lying, so as to not show his disappointment.

Rosemary walked away, thinking. If Kagome didn't like Inuyasha, that meant Inuyasha was available for her! She felt bad that Inuyasha now knew that Kagome didn't really have any interest in him anymore. But she felt glad for herself. It was complicated.

She found Inuyasha later, moping under a tree. She went up and asked what was wrong. He suddenly just poured his heart out to her about what had happened. She hadn't been expecting this, but she was glad Inuyasha felt comfortable to tell her his problems. Suddenly he started crying.

"I know I'm always mean and grouchy and I act like I don't care," he said. "But I actually liked Kagome. But she doesn't like me anymore. Now I feel alone."

Rosemary hugged him and made him feel better. Rosemary wanted to make him feel better because she couldn't bear to see him so sad.

Inuyasha told her he'd like to be left alone for a while. Rosemary left and went back to camp where Miroku was busy asking Rebecca to bear his children. The look on Rebecca's face and her shout of "No!" was enough to let Miroku know that she wasn't interested.

Rebecca ran off screaming about perverts and cradle robbers. Miroku turned to Rosemary.

"Miroku!" scolded Rosemary. "How dare you ask my little sister something like that? She's only twelve!"

"Quite old enough," said Miroku, gloomily.

Rosemary was to slap him. "Pervert!"

Miroku stepped up to her. "I'm sorry. Rosemary,"-he took her hands-"will _you _bear my children."

"You get rejected and then you ask someone else two minutes later!" shouted Rosemary. "You pervert!"

She stomped off; mad at Miroku for being such an idiot.

The day's passed. Rosemary forgave Miroku. Rosemary started hanging around Inuyasha even more. The two actually became good friends, much to Rosemary's delight...


	6. Sesshomaru’s destination

Ch.6 Sesshomaru's destination.

Julie woke up later in the early morning. She couldn't move much. She tried to fight against whatever was holding her.

"Have you not learned you're lesson about running off?" came Sesshomaru's cold and angry voice.

Julie opened her eyes. The reason why she couldn't move was because Sesshomaru had resumed his usual habit of practically using her as a mattress when he slept.

"I wasn't trying to get away," said Julie. "I was half-asleep and I couldn't tell what was holding me down."

Sesshomaru was practically nose-to-nose with her. "I don't trust you at all."

He sent Jaken to fetch food for Julie. Julie ate a good breakfast. Then Sesshomaru sent Jaken off for a while.

Sesshomaru got very close to Julie to speak to her. "Now do you know why it's not a good idea to run away? No matter what, I'll find you. Secondly, there are all kinds of demons that would love to have you for dinner. You're not much use to me dead, now are you? From now on, don't ever try to run away. And I'm sure you value your life."

"Yes," said Julie quietly. The cold fury in his voice was extremely unpleasant.

Apparently, Sesshomaru had used the sash she had been holding to wrap up her arm and leg. He had ripped it in half and used the larger half for her leg wound because it was worse.

"Um, thanks for bandaging me up," said Julie.

Sesshomaru said nothing. "You need to take a bath."

"Um, yeah, I guess I do," said Julie, looking down at her blood-spattered clothes.

Sesshomaru suddenly began removing his armor and kimono. Julie blushed and quickly looked away, wondering what he was doing.

"Don't worry," he said. "I'm wearing under robes." (An under robe is like a kimono but not so big)

Julie looked back at him. He was wearing a plain white under robe. He set his armor down and tossed Julie his kimono. "You can wash that while you bathe in the lake. While I was carrying you, you dripped blood onto me. Now go take a bathe. I won't look."

There was a spot in the shallow area of the lake that had a lot of tall rocks. It looked like a good spot to bathe in private.

"Oh, and you can wear this when you get out while the clothes dry," said Sesshomaru removing the upper half of his under robe. "That should be big enough for you."

"Uh, thanks," said Julie. She blushed because she could see his broad chest. He certainly had some nice muscles.

She quickly turned around. "Um, see you."

She washed the clothes in the lake. She felt like a maid. But they couldn't go around filthy.

The bloodstains came out of the clothes and she flung them over a rock to dry in the sun. She relaxed in the water for a while.

She wore Sesshomaru's upper under robe. It covered her good and she tied it with his purple and yellow sash that was almost completely dry after a good bake in the sun.

She went back to camp.

There wasn't much to do that day. Sesshomaru kept a close eye on her. Jaken sat around.

Often, Sesshomaru just stared ahead. She could tell he was thinking deeply about something. She wondered if it was the plan.

"Sesshomaru," she said. His eyes lazily slid over to her. She could tell he didn't want to be bothered. But she pressed on. "What plan are you doing that requires me?"

"You'll know later," said Sesshomaru.

"But I want to know now," said Julie.

Sesshomaru merely looked at her and didn't even reply. Julie began to feel angry.

"I want to know," said Julie. "The plan involves me, right? So I should know."

"I said, you'll know later," replied Sesshomaru, flexing his claws and cracking his knuckles.

Julie stood up, not really caring what he did next. She was too angry. "Whatever your plan is, I know it's something to hurt my friends! I won't allow you to hurt them."

"And what do you plan to do about it?" queried Sesshomaru, standing up. He stood over her. "I'm a powerful demon. You're just a mere mortal. I could kill you in a second." He flexed his claws and bared his fangs. "Remember that." He ran a claw along her neck.

When they went to sleep that night, Julie and Sesshomaru hadn't spoken another word to each other. She had quietly gone to get their clothes. She dressed behind some trees. Sesshomaru put his clothes back on but left his armor off because they would soon be going to sleep.

Jaken fetched food for Julie. Sesshomaru merely watched her eat. Julie quietly offered some of her food to Jaken. He only accepted a little fruit. Julie had offered him because he was no nice to get her food all the time and she never saw him eat. And Jaken didn't seem that bad after all. He was just Sesshomaru's servant. He hadn't done anything bad. He just did what he told because he was scared to do otherwise.

They went to sleep that night. Sesshomaru once more assumed his usual habit of put his arms around her and one of his legs over her so she couldn't scoot off in the middle of night.

She found it particularly difficult to sleep with him all over her like that. She kept squirming around.

"Quit moving around," Sesshomaru growled low.

"Well, I'm finding it rather hard to sleep when you're cuddling me like some teddy bear," Julie growled back.

"Deal with it." Sesshomaru voice was cold. "I don't want you running off. And just so you know, if your friends find you, I know you'll try to escape from me. I'll be ready. You're not going anywhere until my plan is done."

Julie gulped. He was right. If her friends found her, she wouldn't hesitate to escape with them.

They traveled on the two-headed horse again.

Julie had hardly slept the whole night. Sesshomaru holding her like that at night was getting more and more irksome. How could anyone sleep like that when your practically being smothered because there is no other way to make sure you don't run away at night?

Julie couldn't sleep because of all the sunlight. By nightfall, Sesshomaru pointed and said they had arrived at their destination. Julie was too tired by this point to care.

A few minutes later, the horses came to a stop. Julie slid down and stared at a house.

This house has been abandoned for years," said Sesshomaru. "I took it and I come here now and then to rest."

"Finally, a real bed to sleep in," said Julie stumbling toward the house.

"You will eat first," said Sesshomaru.

Julie was too tired to even notice what she ate that evening. She was too tired to care about anything really except going to bed. Sesshomaru helped her to bed and she collapsed on it and fell asleep.

Several days passed. Julie wondered when Sesshomaru would put his mysterious plan into motion.

Julie tried to be nice to him since he had saved her life twice: from being stabbed to death and from falling to her death.

She couldn't stand the monotony of this life anymore. Sesshomaru was very unsocial and she thought she might lose her voice from lack of use. So she finally decided to show him her farting machine.

"Look, Sesshomaru," she said. She pulled the farting machine out of her pocket and handed it to him.

"What's this?" he asked. Jaken looked over in interest.

Julie took the special button that was separate from the main machine (there was a special button so that you stick the machine under someone chair and press the button from far away to make it go off).

Julie pressed he button. The machine went off in Sesshomaru's hand with a rip-roaring fart that made Jaken gasp.

The puzzled look on Sesshomaru's face was priceless. Julie busted out laughing. She laughed so hard, Sesshomaru raised his eyebrows.

"The look on your face!" Julie managed to gasp. "That was so funny!"

"I see you find this object...amusing," said Sesshomaru. "Where did you get this? You're time I presume?"

"How do you know I come from a different time?" asked Julie.

Sesshomaru gestured at her clothes. "You wear clothes similar to that of Kagome. She is from your time." He plucked at her sleeve. "Tell me, do many of the people from you're time find this thing amusing?"

"Well, yeah," said Julie. "People like to use it to play pranks. Although some people prefer to use Whoopee Cushions."

"What's that?" asked Sesshomaru.

Julie was thoroughly enjoying herself: explaining how these funny things worked. "It's like a rubber balloon. You put one on someone's chair. When they sit on it, all the air goes out of it, and it makes a noise like a fart."

"The things you humans come up with," said Sesshomaru.

"Well, it makes our lives more fun," said Julie. "Instead of all quiet and calm and collective like you. You never laugh or smile."

"What nationality are you?" inquired Sesshomaru, ignoring her last comment.

"American," said Julie. "So are my two friends. We come from Florida. That's in North America."

"Where's that?" asked Jaken.

"It's across the ocean from Japan," said Julie. "If you were to travel along the ocean to the East, you would eventually come to North America. There are three major countries in North America: Canada, which is huge. The United States of America, which isn't quite as big, and Mexico, which is even smaller. Then there are a few islands. I live in America in Florida."

"Interesting," said Sesshomaru coolly.

Julie rested her chin in her hands. "I want to go home."

She told Sesshomaru all about the manga books she had read about him and his half-brother and how she was surprised that he really existed.

"Rosemary and me loved reading about Inuyasha and you," said Julie. "I used to l-"

She stopped herself before she said, "I used to like you." She didn't really like him anymore. Ever since he had gone and kidnapped her, she had lost her feelings for him.

Sesshomaru was looking at her, expecting her to finish the sentence. Julie looked at him and wondered what to say.

"Are you going to finish what you were saying?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Um, I forgot what I was going to say," said Julie quickly.

"Hmm." Sesshomaru looked at the farting machine again. Julie made it go off. It sounded like a wet one. Julie thought she saw a very tiny smile as he handed it back to her.

Julie pocketed it.


	7. Poisoned!

Ch. 7 Poisoned!

Dinnertime came. Julie sat at the table with Sesshomaru, eating something that Jaken had cooked. Jaken had found some wine down in the cellar and Sesshomaru opened it up and smelled it to make sure it was okay. He poured himself a glass of it.

"Do you want some?" asked Sesshomaru holding out the bottle.

"I'm fifteen," said Julie. "I can't drink at my age."

"Why not?" asked Sesshomaru. "You're a woman."

"I'm a teenager," said Julie. "And teenagers don't drink wine. In my time, you have to be 21 or older to drink."

"That's rather strange," said Sesshomaru. "Why?"

"It's because alcohol does more damage to you're brain cells when your young," said Julie.

"I drink occasionally and my brain is fine," said Sesshomaru.

"Well, do you get yourself drunk?" asked Julie.

"No," said Sesshomaru.

"Well, it only destroys you're brain cells if you get drunk," said Julie.

"I'm not asking you to get drunk," said Sesshomaru.

"And I wouldn't drink to get drunk," said Julie. "I'm just following the rules of my time."

"Suit yourself," said Sesshomaru. He corked the bottle and slowly drank out of his glass.

"Thanks for the meal, Jaken," said Julie.

"Um, you're welcome?" asked Jaken.

"What? It's polite for us humans to thank people when we're done a favor," said Julie. "Although, I notice Sesshomaru never thanks you for anything."

Sesshomaru glared at Julie. "Well, it's true!" she told him. "You could show some respect."

"It not custom to show respect for servants," said Sesshomaru.

"Humph!" said Julie. "Disrespectful demon!"

Sesshomaru merely narrowed his eyes at her. "Humans," he said.

When they went to the bedroom to go to sleep, Julie sat in a chair by the window and looked outside. Sesshomaru had removed his armor and was lying on the bed.

"Aren't you coming to bed?" asked Sesshomaru, patting the blanket beside him. "I can't stay up all night, waiting for you to get over here."

"I'm not tired right now," she said.

She was busy contemplating her feelings for Sesshomaru. He had been nice to her lately. She was beginning to think that her feelings for him were coming back slightly. Maybe she could teach him to not be so cold.

She wondered if she should tell how she used to like him before all this happened. What would he say? How would he react? He would probably look at her as if she's weird or something. But maybe not... she decided to tell him. What did she have to lose?

She turned around to tell him.

He was still lying on the bed. His eyes were closed.

"Um, Sesshomaru?" she asked.

He didn't reply. She got up and went over to him. "Sesshomaru?"

Still no answer. She crawled onto the bed beside him. His breathing was heavy, too heavy, like he was having trouble. He was sweating slightly.

"Sesshomaru!" she shook him, trying to get him to say something. There was no reply.

"JAKEN!" she screamed, getting off the bed. "JAAKENN!"

She ran out of the bedroom.

Jaken was running down the hall. "What's wrong?"

"It's Sesshomaru," she said, snatching his arm and dragging him into the bedroom. "He's not right. He won't respond and his breathing is too heavy!"

Jaken looked at Sesshomaru. "He's sick. But I don't know what to do!"

"He needs to get to a hospital!" shouted Julie.

"Uh, what is this hospital that you speak of?" asked Jaken.

"Never mind!" said Julie. "Maybe he got poisoned! The wine!"

"But Lord Sesshomaru smelled it!" said Jaken. "He would've known if there was poison in it!"

Julie ran out of the room to the kitchen. She snatched up the bottle and looked at it. It was just ordinary wine. She opened it and smelled it. She couldn't smell anything strange.

She went back. "Well, if it's not poison, then-"

"Wait a minute!" said Jaken. "Maybe it's Yoltoy! It's a rare poison that has no smell or taste."

"Why would that be in the wine though?" asked Julie.

"Maybe the previous inhabitants of this house put the poison in the wine to kill someone or something," said Jaken. "I don't know. I know the antidote. It requires grass, some rice sake, the bones of a squirrel, and some human blood."

"Ew," said Julie. "Fine. Whatever. Lets make it!"

She found a pot in the kitchen. Jaken fetched the bones of the squirrel he had cooked for her dinner and some grass. They threw it into the pot. Julie dug through the kitchen and found some old rice sake.

"How do we know if this isn't poisoned?" she asked suspiciously.

"We don't," said Jaken. "We'll just have to hope."

She dumped what was left in the pot. She took a knife and then cut her hand. A few drops of blood fell into the pot. She wrapped her hand up in a piece of cloth and then added water to the pot and boiled it over the fire in the kitchen.

One the water began to bubble; she removed the pot and got a cup. She dunked the cup into the water and filled it with the icky broth.

She took the cup back to Sesshomaru. He was still breathing heavily.

He opened his eyes slightly. "Julie-"

"Don't talk, just drink," she told him. She lifted his head and made him drink the cup. He went unconscious again. Jaken took the cup.

"Lord Sesshomaru should be okay now that the liquid has gone into his system," said Jaken.

"Thank goodness," said Julie.

"Uh, can I ask you something?" asked Jaken.

"What is it?" replied Julie.

Jaken cleared his throat. "Why didn't you run the moment you knew he was sick?"

"Well, I couldn't just leave him here to die!" said Julie.

Jaken told her it would probably be awhile before Sesshomaru regained consciousness. He went to bed.

Julie crawled into bed and laid down next to him. His breathing wasn't so heavy now. She closed her eyes and managed to go sleep.

The next morning she awoke to Sesshomaru's voice. She opened her eyes. He was lying on his side, facing her. He had his arm over her.

"Well, I see you decided to stay," said Sesshomaru. "Last night, by the time I felt myself getting sick, I fell unconscious. Mind filling me in on what happened?"

Julie told Sesshomaru what had happened.

"I'm surprised you didn't take advantage of me being poisoned and decide to run," said Sesshomaru.

"I couldn't let you die like that," said Julie.

"So you cured me and stayed with me," said Sesshomaru.

"Yeah," Julie sat up. She looked out the window, realizing that another reason why she helped him was because she was beginning to like him again.

She remembered how he planned to do something with her.

"Sesshomaru." She stood up. "I know you still plan to do something with me. I may have saved your life, but if this plan involves hurting my friends, I'll do whatever I can to stop you."

Julie stood there, looking at Sesshomaru, who looked back at her coolly.

"I will tell you my plan," said Sesshomaru. "It's quite simple really. I kidnapped you and took you far away. That was to worry them. But I know Inuyasha and his little friends will eventually find you. When they do, I'll tell Inuyasha that he has to let me kill him or it's your life."

"You plan to kill me?" Julie yelled.

"I won't have to," said Sesshomaru, smiling. "My half-brother cares for humans and he'll drop his sword to save you."

"I just saved your life last night!" Julie shouted. "And here you are, talking about murdering your half-brother! You're such a cold demon! Do you realize that? You practically have no heart at all. You want to kill your own brother, you kidnap me, strangle me, sink your claws into me, and sleep with me in a manner that's rather inappropriate."

"And yet you save my life and you stay with me," said Sesshomaru.

I told you, I couldn't just let you die like that!" said Julie. "It wouldn't be right."

"I'm surprised you would help a demon," said Sesshomaru.

"Well, you helped me," said Julie.

"Only because I needed you for the plan," said Sesshomaru. "Other than that, you are just a human. I dislike humans."

"I wish I had never come here," said Julie sitting down. "I'm worried about my friends and you're just a cold demon. I need to go back home."

Sesshomaru said nothing.


	8. The Kiss

Ch.8 The Kiss

Rosemary walked alongside Inuyasha down a dirt road. Inuyasha was mad because he couldn't find Julie's scent.

"And I can't even smell my smelly brother," snarled Inuyasha, punching the air. "How are we supposed to find your friend? Goodness knows what my brother has done to her by now!"

"I know," said Rosemary, worried. "It's been a really long time and we haven't found her yet."

Rosemary had been hanging around Inuyasha a lot. She was glad Kagome didn't seem to mind. Rosemary and Inuyasha were getting really friendly now.

Shippo sat on Rebecca's shoulder. He took a snakeskin out of his pocket and started playing with it, swinging it around in circles.

"Uh, what exactly is that?" asked Rebecca.

"It's a snakeskin!" said Shippo happily. "This boy gave it to Inuyasha for helping his grandpa. But Inuyasha didn't want it so he gave it to me."

"Okay, get that away from me!" said Rebecca. "That's disgusting!"

Shippo giggled happily to himself and dangled it right in front of Rebecca's face. Rebecca screamed and tripped.

Rosemary busted out laughing. Rebecca made a face at her and stood up.

Shippo climbed onto Rosemary's shoulder and told her a story. Rosemary liked Shippo because he was so funny and he had a cute little voice.

They made camp that night in a shady clearing. After dinner, Inuyasha decided to go for a walk. Rosemary joined him.

"You hang around me a lot," said Inuyasha.

"Well, you're my friend," said Rosemary.

They sat down on a large rock and talked for a while.

"You know, I'm kind of glad we're here," said Rosemary. "I'm very unhappy that Julie was kidnapped. But I like being around all you guys, especially you."

"Why me?" asked Inuyasha.

"Well." Rosemary blushed. "I like you."

Inuyasha blushed and looked away. Then he turned back to Rosemary.

"Do you really like me?" he asked.

"Yes," said Rosemary. "A lot."

Inuyasha suddenly hugged her. "Thanks for being such a good friend, Rosemary," he told her.

He suddenly kissed her on the mouth. Rosemary eyes widened in shock.

Inuyasha looked at her. "Wanna' do that again?" Rosemary nodded eagerly and they kissed as the sun went down.


	9. The Attack

Ch. 9. The Attack

Julie stood up. "I'm going to go eat."

Julie started to walk and lost her balance. The ground was shaking.

"What's going on?" she asked.

Suddenly the ground exploded in front of her, showering her with the bits of wood and dirt.

A huge blue snake-like thing burst into the room. It went up through the ceiling, leaving a huge hole.

Sesshomaru grabbed Julie and pulled her away into the hallway. Jaken was running toward them, screaming about demons destroying the house.

The floor exploded in front of them again. A snake-like thing that was different from the first one burst out of the floor. It flew right up into the ceiling, using these long bat like wings.

Julie could hear the house being destroyed around them. She couldn't see very well however because the hallway was a cloud of dust.

They made it outside. The house was turned into a pile of rubble.

There were at least seven of these blue demons. They all had bat like wings, and fins.

Jaken tried using his staff to blow fire on them. One of the demons opened its mouth and spat out a stream of water, drenching Jaken and his staff.

"JULIE!" shouted a voice. She looked up and saw Sango and Miroku riding on Kilala.

"SANGO!" she shouted. "MIROKU!"

Sesshomaru growled. "Your worthless little friends."

"They are not worthless!" said Julie.

Kilala landed on the ground. Sango got off.

Julie started to run toward them. Sesshomaru grabbed her by the throat and threw her out of his way. She landed on the ground.

"Hirokatsu!" shouted Sango, aiming for Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru easily dodged.

One of the demons made to attack Kilala. Kilala jumped into the air.

"Julie!" shouted Miroku.

Julie got up and ran toward Miroku.

"Were going now!" said Miroku.

The demons were attacking Sesshomaru and Sango and Kilala.

Sesshomaru cut one of the demons in half.

"How dare you!" shouted the other demons.

Another demon attacked Julie and Miroku. One threw Miroku into the air. Kilala caught him. Another demon grabbed Julie with these tentacle like things that came out of its body. It flew into the air.

"NO!" she screamed. "HELP!"

Sango jumped onto Kilala with Miroku and they flew into the air.

The other demons followed the one that had grabbed Julie.

Sesshomaru leaped into the air and grabbed one of the demons before it got too high. He began to fight with it.

The demons were flying very fast. Kilala couldn't keep up.

Sesshomaru and the demon he had grabbed were fighting in the air. The demon was trying to keep up with its fellows and fight at the same time, rolling and spiraling through the air, trying to throw Sesshomaru off. Suddenly it crashed down into the forest, taking Sesshomaru with it.

"SESSHOMARU!" she screamed as the other demons continued to fly, apparently not caring about the fact that one of their own had been brought down.

Sesshomaru would probably survive the fall. He was a tough demon. He must have injured the blue demon, causing it to fall.

The demons flew on. After a while, they flew over a large lake.

Suddenly, the demons began to fly down, heading straight toward the surface of the water. Julie screamed.

She took a big breath as they plunged into the water...

At first, she couldn't see anything but bubbles. She felt the demon release her.

When the bubbles cleared, she realized that she was inside a huge bubble herself! She could breath and everything.

They traveled deep into the lake.

At the bottom, there were tons of demons.

"What is this place?" Julie asked herself.

"This is our home," said the dark blue demon that had grabbed her. "We are water serpents. But we can survive on land as well and we can dig through the ground."

A blue water demon came up to them. He looked to be the biggest of them all.

"You have brought the sacrifice?" said the big demon.

"Yes," said the other demons that had taken Julie.

"What?" asked Julie. "Sacrifice?"

"We kill you as a tribute to me," said the demon leader. "I am the god of these water serpent demons.

"You're not a god!" shouted Julie. "You're just a fat serpent!"

"How dare you!" roared the leader. "You die as a sacrifice to me! Begin the ritual now!"

He retreated. Other serpents came forward, chanting words. One came up to Julie's bubble and lashed his tail through the air. The bubble popped.

Julie had taken a deep breath before the bubble popped. Great, she thought. I'm going to drown down here in the ocean as a sacrifice to some stupid demon that thinks he's a god. This is ridiculous!

She was trying to hold her breath. The demons were all around, blocking anyway to the surface.

Suddenly they parted above her. The next thing she knew, a huge blast of water came from one of the demon's mouth. It hit her like a brick wall.

The force of the water being blasted at her was enough to blast her out of the lake. She couldn't hold her breath anymore. She choked as she inhaled in water.

She was out of the lake. She felt herself blacking out. She felt her body hit the water again as she passed out, unable to breath.


	10. Sesshomaru to the Rescue Again

Ch. 10. Sesshomaru to the Rescue Again

Sesshomaru was zipping through the forest, holding Jaken.

"We must find her before they kill her," said Sesshomaru.

"She's just a human!" said Jaken.

"But I need her for the plan," said Sesshomaru. "And if anyone is going to kill her, it'll be me."

They continued zipping around. Sesshomaru lost the scent and stopped, carefully sniffing the air.

He picked up the scent again and they zipped off. They stopped at the edge of a lake.

"This must be it," said Sesshomaru.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" shouted Jaken. "Look!"

Sesshomaru could see something in the water. It was coming to surface very fast.

Suddenly he saw Julie fly out of the water. A blast of water had propelled her out. She was out in the middle of the lake. She fell back in.

Sesshomaru quickly took his armor off and he jumped into the water. Jaken waited on the shore.

He swam down into the water, looking for Julie. He saw her and he grabbed her and swam to the surface.

He pulled her onto the shore.

"You found her, M'lord!" said Jaken.

Sesshomaru laid Julie in the clean grass. She wasn't moving. He shook her. No response.

"Jaken," said Sesshomaru. "Do that thing."

"What?" asked Jaken.

"You know, that thing that helps people when they inhale too much water!" said Sesshomaru. "Be quick about it or she'll die."

"B-but, M-m'lord," stammered Jaken. "I have a beak!"

Sesshomaru growled in disgust. Worthless thing. He would have to do it himself, a prospect that he did not enjoy. But if he lost her, he would have to go kidnap one of the other two new girls with Inuyasha.

He lowered his face to hers, not really wanting to do this. He put his mouth on hers and breathed in.

She suddenly spat out a mouthful of water. Sesshomaru jumped back. Julie still wasn't moving.

He did it again.

Suddenly, Julie came too. She opened her eyes and saw Sesshomaru's face right above hers. She could feel his mouth on hers.

Her hand lashed out to slap him. She squeaked in surprise. He suddenly jumped back from her.

Julie choked and spat out some more water.

"What the hell were you doing?" she shouted at him.

"Saving you're worthless life!" snarled Sesshomaru.

"You were kissing me!" shouted Julie. "What the heck were trying to do? Take advantage of my unconscious body?"

"NO!" yelled Sesshomaru. "What do you take me for? I was breathing air into you!"

"Oh," said Julie. "Um, thanks for saving me."

Sesshomaru ignored her and stood up.

"There they are!" Julie heard someone yell. She looked around. Kilala was heading toward them with Miroku and Sango.

Sango and Miroku jumped off of Kilala, ready to attack Sesshomaru. Sango threw her bone boomerang. Sesshomaru dodged. He pulled his sword out its sheath, ready to attack. He started to transform a little. His eyes turned red.

"NO!" screamed Julie grabbing Sesshomaru's arm. "DON'T KILL THEM!"

"BACK OFF, HUMAN!" snarled Sesshomaru, baring his fangs. Julie hung onto his arm. Sesshomaru raised is other hand, claws ready to strike her.

"WINDSCAR!"

She looked up. Inuyasha had leaped out of nowhere and attacked using his sword.

"DON'T!" Sango screamed. "JULIE'S THERE!"

"What?" asked Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru grabbed Julie and held her, his back turned to the Wind Scar. She heard his yell as the attack hit him.

Sesshomaru mustered enough energy to run away, still holding her.

Julie knew Sesshomaru was hurt. But he kept running.

They finally stopped in a clearing. Sesshomaru, still holding Julie, collapsed on top of her.

"Ow!" she cried. "Get off me!"

Sesshomaru didn't respond. Julie managed to wiggle out from under him. She rolled him over onto his back. His eyes were still red. He was breathing rather heavily.

"Sesshomaru," she said. She touched his arm. He growled when she touched him. She quickly took her hand away.

She didn't know what to do for him. He was injured from the Wind Scar's energy.

She thought back to the movie she had seen of Inuyasha. Kagome had kissed him to bring him back from his demon side.

She looked at Sesshomaru, wondering if she should do that. She placed her hands on his shoulders. He growled again at her. But he probably didn't realize it was her. He was staring out in to space. She braced herself and then leaned her head to kiss him.

Her mouth touched his. She kissed him for a moment and then withdrew her head, blushing. She couldn't believe what she had just done.

Sesshomaru's eyes had gone back to normal. He blinked and looked at her.

"Did you just kiss me?" he asked her coldly.

"Um, yeah," she said, blushing furiously. "I knew it would stop your transformation."

Sesshomaru stayed on the ground, still weak from the attack.

"Um, Sesshomaru," said Julie. "I didn't really get a chance to thank you properly. You got me out of the lake. That's the fourth time you saved my life. I've only saved yours once. I'm not sure how to repay you."

"Maybe you could let me do something with you in bed," said Sesshomaru sarcastically.

"Eek!" squeaked Julie. "No way."

"I'm only being sarcastic," said Sesshomaru.

Jaken found them later.

"M'lord," he said. "The others have gone somewhere. Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine," said Sesshomaru. "Make sure you get food for Julie."

"Yes, M'lord." Jaken nodded his head.

Julie sat with Sesshomaru the rest of the day. Sesshomaru relaxed so he could get his strength back. Jaken fetched Julie's dinner for her.

Night came and Sesshomaru sent Jaken off. "I don't want to be bothered."

"Yes M'lord," said Jaken. "But the girl-"

"She's staying so I can keep an eye on her," said Sesshomaru.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru," said Jaken. He went off into the forest.

"How are you feeling?" asked Julie.

"I'll be okay," said Sesshomaru icily. "I've been hit with the Wind Scar once before. I had to rest for awhile."

"Yeah," said Julie. She leaned up against a tree and looked at the stars above.

"It's time to go to sleep," said Sesshomaru. He carefully raised himself up a bit to take off his armor.

"Here let me help," said Julie. She thought his back probably hurt from the attack. She helped him remove his armor.

"I want to talk to you first," said Julie. She took a deep breath. She had been holding off saying this for fear he might get mad, but she had to tell him. "Sesshomaru, I don't want you to ever try to attack my friends. You pulled out your sword. I know you were ready to attack. But those people are my friends, so I can't let you hurt them!"

"You expect me to spare the lives of humans?" asked Sesshomaru. "Why should I? Especially that worthless half-brother of mine. I got injured just protecting your good for nothing life from his dumb attack."

"I am not good for nothing!" Julie yelled at him "You-you-"

"Got something to say to me?" asked Sesshomaru.

"You-you-you dog breathed, foul-mouthed, perverted, idiotic, stupid, dumb, jerky, lame mutt!" Julie huffed at him.

"You're lucky I don't feel like getting up to bother with you," said Sesshomaru, cracking his knuckles.

"And your brother isn't worthless either!" Julie yelled. "He's actually better than you! At least he cares for his friends. At least he's able to feel love for others!"

"How dare you say he's better than me!" Sesshomaru yelled at her. "He's a half-breed! I'm a pureblooded demon! He had a human for a mother. I'll never understand why my father, a great and terrible dog demon lord, who deserved better than a mortal, decided to bed down with her. Their relationship created Inuyasha, my half-brother. He disgusts me!"

"You want to know something, Sesshomaru!" Julie yelled back at him. "Your father, 'the great and terrible dog demon lord' must have liked humans too! You know why? He chose a human as his second wife or whatever. And he created the Tetsusaiga to protect his mortal wife and other humans! And he passed it on to Inuyasha. So your half-brother isn't so worthless at all! As for you on the other hand, you have no respect for humans and lesser demons. You would kill a human as if it's a bug!"

She pushed him backwards. Sesshomaru lunged out with his claws. Julie ducked. His claws slashed through the bare air.

"You're lucky you ducked," said Sesshomaru in a voice filled with cold fury. "If I had hit you, the results wouldn't have been pleasant."

Julie glared at him. Sesshomaru remained silent as he glared back at her. 

"Were going to sleep," said Sesshomaru icily. "I've had enough of your gabbing." He put his arms around her. "And," he continued, "even though I'm injured, don't even try to run away."

The next morning, Jaken found something.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" said Jaken. "What is this thing I found in the woods?"

Julie looked and gasped. It was the Wishing Lump! But where had it come from? Julie remembered that when they came into this time. Rosemary didn't have it anymore. She must have dropped it when they were being sucked out of there time. Somehow it traveled it must have ended up over in this part of the forest.

Julie ran forward to Jaken to grab it. She grabbed it right out of his hand.

"Hey!" said Jaken. "What do you think you're doing? Give that back! Now! Lord Sesshomaru hasn't even had a chance to look at."

"Too bad!" she said. Julies wanted to jump up. She could go home! All she had to do was wish herself, Rosemary, and Rebecca back home!

Sesshomaru was getting up.

"Shouldn't you be resting?" asked Julie, not really wanting to show him the Wishing Lump.

"If I'm not mistaken," said Sesshomaru looking at the object Julie held, "that is a Wishing Lump. They require three people to wish the same thing to work."

"Uh, how do you know that?" asked Julie.

"I know many things," said Sesshomaru. "But they are very rare, Wishing Lumps. Now give it here."

"No way!" said Julie. "This belongs to me and my friends! You can't have it!"

"I presume that is how you came into this world?" said Sesshomaru.

"Uh, well," said Julie. "Yeah."

"Which leads to another question," continued Sesshomaru. "Why?"

"Why?" asked Julie. "We wanted to meet Inuyasha and his friends. But we didn't think this thing would really work. We got it from some old lady."

"Well, they really do work," said Sesshomaru. "Now I know how you got here. Now give it to me."

"No!" said Julie. "I need this to get me and my friends back home! Our families must be worried sick since we disappeared."

"Too bad," said Sesshomaru reaching for it.

Julie stepped out his reach. "I wish me and my friends could-"

Sesshomaru used his speed to get behind in about a microsecond. He clamped his hand over her mouth. "Shut up. Weren't you listening when I told you it requires three people to wish the same thing at once? Now give it to me or I'll make you."

Julie bit his hand angrily. Sesshomaru jerked his hand away from her mouth. Julie stuffed the Wishing Lump down her shirt as she jumped away from him.

"You wouldn't dare try to take it from me now!" said Julie.

"Watch me," said Sesshomaru reaching for her.

"PERVERT!" Julie screamed at him, kicking at him. "You're not getting the Wishing Lump! I'm keeping it and when I find my friends, were going home, whether you like it or not, jerk!"

"You better give it to him before you make him angry!" said Jaken.

"Did I ask your opinion?" Julie snapped at him.

"Hey!" Jaken put his hands on his hips. "I found your stupid Lump! Don't get mad at me!"

Sesshomaru pushed Julie down.

Julie suddenly heard Jaken yell in surprise. Sesshomaru looked up in the middle of retrieving the Wishing Lump out of Julie's shirt. Julie paused with her hand raised to slap Sesshomaru.

Koga, a wolf demon, was standing there. Julie knew about Koga and his pack of wolf demons. They were all a rowdy lot. Koga had kidnapped Kagome once and then proclaimed his love to her, much to her shock and much to Inuyasha's annoyance.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" asked Koga. "A beautiful young maiden with some ugly dog demon on top of her."

"How dare you call Lord Sesshomaru ugly!" yelled Jaken.

Sesshomaru pulled the Wishing Lump out of Julie's shirt. "I was merely retrieving this. I suggest you go away, Koga."

"Hey, I'm surprised you remembered my name," said Koga. "Now just hand over the pretty maiden and no one gets hurt."

"I don't remember asking you to come and bug me," said Sesshomaru coldly. "Why don't you go swoon over Kagome like you usually do?"

"I don't think so," said Koga jumping forward.

In a flash, Sesshomaru leaped off of Julie and was ready to attack Koga. But they both missed each other.

Julie got up. Koga suddenly grabbed her up and ran off her.

"SESSHOMARU!" she screamed. "DON'T LET THIS ANNOYING WOLF DEMON TAKE ME!"


	11. Koga’s New Love

Ch. 11. Koga's New Love

But Koga was running through the forest as fast as he could go. Koga was a good runner because he had two Shikon jewel fragments embedded in his legs.

Koga took her to his wolf den. There were a lot of other wolf demons and regular wolfs. Koga plopped her on a pile of hay.

"Hey, did you find a new girlfriend?" asked Koga's friend, Nobuo.

"Whatever happened to Kagome?" asked another guy.

"I decided to give up on her," said Koga. "A while back she got really angry at me and said she was dating some other guy. I found this one with that Sesshomaru guy."

Koga bent down in front of Julie. "Don't worry, your safe from that perverted dog demon."

"I think I'd rather be with Sesshomaru than you!" snapped Julie. She sighed in frustration. Now that Koga had her, there was an even lesser chance of Inuyasha and the others finding her _here. _They would never think to look here for her.

But Sesshomaru would probably find her.

She was so angry. Sesshomaru had rudely taken the Wishing Lump from her. Now Koga had taken her, probably expecting her to be his woman now.

Koga left her there for a while, warning the others that if they so much as laid a hand on her, they'd pay for it.

Koga had gone to fetch a big boar for everyone to eat. Koga made Julie sit next to him.

"Do want some more, sister?" asked Nobuo.

"I am not your sister!" Julie yelled in surprise.

"Yeah, but you're one of us now," said Nobuo. "So we call you sister."

"Yeah, 'cuz you're my woman now," said Koga, stroking her face. Julie hit his arm.

"Oooo, feisty," said Koga.

"I don't know what you've been telling these guys," said Julie. "But I am not your woman. I can't believe how pushy your being."

She looked away. Koga seemed even pushier than ever. He must be desperate for a girlfriend.

After they had eaten, all the wolf demons retired for the night. The wolves laid down. The demon guys lay down on piles of hay to go to sleep. Some were talking in low voices.

Koga took Julie into a different part of the cave where it was private. There was a large bed of hay. Koga laid her down on it.

"Do you want to begin now?" he asked her.

"What?" she asked him in shock.

"We could just start now," said Koga.

"Why you pervert!" she said angrily. "Who do you think you are?"

"Why so shy?" he asked her. "You're my woman after all. You must be pretty innocent. Don't worry, I'll go slow and-"

SLAP! The red handprint on his face showed Julies feelings for him quite clearly. Koga felt of his face in shock.

"Why'd you go and slap me for?" he asked her angrily. "I was trying to be nice."

"Oh, yeah!" said Julie. "Real nice. Putting the move on me and you've only known me since this morning. Real nice, Koga!"

"I said I'd go slow!" he told her.

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!" she yelled at him.

"Keep quite," he told her. "The others are sleeping. Although once we get started, you probably won't be able to keep quiet with me."

Julie was so angry with him, she was about to explode. Koga looked at her face.

"Not in the mood?" he asked her.

"Gee, how could you tell?" she snapped barely containing her fury.

"Then we'll just cuddle," he told getting on her. He wrapped his arm around her like Sesshomaru did at night. Except Koga was a bit more touchy feelie around her chest. That earned him a kick.

"You are feisty," he said.

Once he was asleep, she tried to wiggle out of his grasp, but he was holding onto her too tightly.

The next morning, Koga went off for some reason. All the other wolf demon guys seemed to like hanging around her. They were curious about her clothes.

"What are these?" they asked, plucking at her bracelets. "They look like bracelets but they're weird."

"They're jelly bracelets," said Julie.

"Wow, they sparkle!" said one demon named Sho.

They obviously found her fascinating. Julie decided to show them her farting machine to see what they would do. She took it out and pressed the button.

A loud farting noise echoed through the cave. The demons gasped. The wolves stood up, and growled.

The demon guys shushed the wolves and stared at the machine. Julie explained to them what it was. They were even more fascinated by the machine than they were of her clothes and bracelets. Julie told them about where she came from and she put them in awe.

It was kind of fun telling them stories and stuff. They were very respectful. Koga had probably warned them to nice or else.

They let her bathe in the lake outside.

"And don't try to escape," Nobuo warned. "Koga won't be happy. Besides, lately there have been a lot of demons around. So it's not safe."

Julie washed her clothes in the lake and she let dry while she sat in the water and relaxed. The wolves had given her a blanket to dry off with when she got out.

Koga came back in time for dinner. One of the demons had a comb that they had stolen from somewhere and they let her brush her hair out. Julie combed a few tangles out of her hair while Koga watched her.

"You can keep that," Koga told her.

"Thanks," said Julie, glumly. She didn't like the way Koga was looking at her. He probably only had one thing on his mind.

He tried to get her to give in to him again that night but she refused him without hesitation.

"You're not my type," she snarled, her leg tensed, ready to kick him if necessary.

"But you're my type," said Koga.

"Don't make me kick you," said Julie.

Koga settled for cuddling again. The candle he had lit slowly burned down. Julie stared at while Koga shifted in his sleep and pulled her closer. What was taking Sesshomaru so long? He must have been having trouble finding her.

And where were her friends? Rosemary and Rebecca were probably okay with Inuyasha, but she was still a little worried.

Two more days passed. Julie was beginning to wonder if Sesshomaru had given up on her. Koga tried to get his way with her every night but he failed.

The fifth night, Koga decided he wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"You've rejected me every night so far," he said getting on top of her.

"Get off me!" Julie shouted at him.

"Come on," said Koga. "You _are_ my woman, you know."

"No I'm not!" Julie shouted, sick of him saying that. "I have never been you're woman and I never will be! Leave me alone."

"I know you're scared," said Koga, stroking her face. "But I'll be nice and go slow with you. It won't hurt."

Julie was gritting her teeth, wishing she had claws like Sesshomaru. If she did, he'd be running out of the cave right now, yelping like her puppy back home when it gets hurt.

Koga started kissing her. Julie was trying to fight him off but she couldn't.

"Don't you know that's it's not nice to force a woman against her will," said a cold voice.

Koga stopped kissing Julie and looked around. Sesshomaru was standing there.

Koga got off of Julie, ready to fight. He glared at Sesshomaru, angry at being disturbed.

Julie ran to Sesshomaru.

"Oh, I'm so glad you're here," she said, hugging him.

Sesshomaru acted like she hadn't said anything. He was looking at Koga, tensed and ready to strike.

"Still mad at us 'cuz my wolves attacked that little girl, Rin?" asked Koga.

"I'm not pleased with you," said Sesshomaru. "She's living elsewhere now. But you have a lot of nerve to kidnap Julie and try force yourself upon her."

"Well it's her own fault for refusing me for four nights in a row," said Koga. "She belongs to me and she's gotta' do what I say."

"You're not my boss!" said Julie angrily.

"You should be grateful!" spat Koga. "I rescued you from this dog demon who was going to do you anyway!"

"No he wasn't!" said Julie. "He was trying to get something that I stuffed down my shirt! He wasn't going to do me!"

"Yeah, whatever," said Koga.

"Let's just get this over with," said Sesshomaru lunging forward, claws ready to strike.

Koga dodged and let out a wolfish howl to wake up all the other demons. Sesshomaru slashed Koga across the chest. Poison came out of his claws. Koga yelled and fell down.

Sesshomaru grabbed Julie and put her over his shoulder. In a flash, they were out of the cave and running away.

Sesshomaru ran for a long time to get as far away from the wolf demons as possible. He finally stopped at a place and he set her down.

"Are you okay?" he asked her sitting down with her.

"Yes," said Julie. Sesshomaru made a fire and he removed his armor.

"I'm glad you came," said Julie. She hugged him. "I was scared."

She had her head against his chest. Sesshomaru suddenly put his arms around her and he hugged her back. Julie was surprised but glad. He made her feel better.

They laid down still hugging. Julie fell asleep in his arms.


	12. The Witch

Ch. 12. The Witch

Julie woke up in the morning with Sesshomaru's arms wrapped around her. She could feel his fluffy fur thing on her face. This reminded her of the first morning when she had woken up with Sesshomaru holding her and she'd tried to get away.

Sesshomaru woke up. Jaken had found where they were in the middle of the night and he was fast asleep by the fire. Sesshomaru woke up and sent him to get Julies breakfast. Then they started walking. They had to go find the two-headed horse.

Julie was starting to wonder about something. Last night, Koga had mentioned Rin. Rin was a little girl that Sesshomaru had taken care of for awhile. She had noticed that she wasn't around but she hadn't asked why.

"Sesshomaru, how come Rin is no longer with you?" asked Julie.

"I decided to let her live with a nice couple," said Sesshomaru. "The wife was unable to have children so I let Rin live with them. Rin didn't want to leave me but it's dangerous to have her around. I'm always going around all the time and other demons tried using her against me. She needs a stable home life."

"I know why she came to live with you for awhile," said Julie. "It's kind of odd. You don't like humans yet you took care of her for a while and you keep saving me all the time.

"Hmm," said Sesshomaru.

"Maybe you don't hate humans so much after all," said Julie.

Sesshomaru stopped walking and looked at Julie like she was a bug.

"Come on," said Julie. "I know you have soft spot for us humans right here." She touched a spot on his armor where his heart probably was. "I know you are able to feel love."

"Who is there for me to love?" asked Sesshomaru, removing her hand.

"You mean you've never ever, in all the years you've been alive, felt any kind of love for a girl?" asked Julie.

"I have no need to," said Sesshomaru. He continued walking.

"Have you ever kissed a girl?" asked Julie. "Besides me?" she added with a slight giggle

"I did not kiss you," said Sesshomaru, looking disgusted. "_You _kissed me to reverse my transformation. And why are you asking me all these questions?"

"I'm just curious," said Julie. "What about your mother? Did you love her? Surely you must have loved your mom when you were a boy. All little boys do."

"I never knew her," said Sesshomaru. "She died after I was born. Murder."

"Oh, I'm sorry," said Julie. "I-I didn't know. So I guess it was just you and your dad then, huh? Must have been hard."

"Hmm," said Sesshomaru. "My father taught me to fight and we fought many battles together. My father was a great demon lord. Then he found a human woman, mated with her and she gave birth to Inuyasha. My father created the swords, Tetsusaiga and Tensiega. He fought a demon, sealed its power, and then died of the injuries later."

"Oh," said Julie. "And I know how he hid the key to the tomb in Inuyasha's eye. I remember reading about that."

They stopped for lunch later. Julie and Sesshomaru sat against a large tree. It was a warm afternoon and the heat made Julie drowsy. She fell asleep against Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru looked down at Julie who was fast asleep. Jaken was sitting on a log, staring out into space with his mouth slightly open.

Sesshomaru thought of annoying Julie had been today, asking a million different questions. Nowadays she was such a chatterbox at times asking questions, or telling him what a meanie he was. When he had first kidnapped her, she had been very resentful toward him. He could smell her hate and fear of him. Now she wasn't so resentful, she just argued a lot with him about how he had no heart, no feelings, blah, blah, blah...

She was a bit of a pain. He always had to save her. It was like that with Rin. Naraku, an evil demon, had kidnapped her before to lure Sesshomaru. Now other demons had kidnapped Julie intending to kill her or, (in Koga's case), mate with her. And they had to stop so she could eat because humans are like that. And one time at night, when she had been curled up next to him, she had kicked in her sleep and gotten him right between the legs. Woke him out of a sound sleep. Not a pleasant way to wake up.

But, he realized that he almost kind of liked having her around. Sometimes she was very cheerful and she'd chatter away while she ate, telling him about all sorts of things in her time: ponies, manga, computers, and a television show that her friend Megan enjoyed watching, some Drake and Joshy or something like that. Apparently it involved two human males that got into all sorts of adventures and a sister who was a demon. Why the humans considered the demon to be there sister still baffled him. But it was rather interesting to hear of the weird things humans enjoyed in her era.

So, perhaps it wasn't so bad after all, having her around, even if she was a human. She could be like a friend.

He quickly scratched that thought. She was a human and he was a demon.

"Demons don't need friends," he whispered quietly to himself so Jaken wouldn't hear.

"Mm, wha?" asked Julie, waking up beside him. "Did you say something?"

"Nothing," said Sesshomaru, fixing her with a cold glare. How could he, a demon, even think of having a _human _for a _friend?_

"Because you have a heart," said a little voice inside his head. "And if your father was capable of loving a human, so are you."

He tried to ignore the little voice.

Julie was looking back at Sesshomaru, wondering why he was looking at her so coldly. Something must have been going on inside that pretty head of his.

She looked away from him for a moment, wondering why she had thought of the word pretty. Well, he was pretty hot. She used to really love him. Then he kidnapped her and she hated him. But now he had been kind of nice to her. And he had saved her so many times. She knew her feelings for him were starting to come back. Besides, how could a girl live around a gorgeous guy and not start to like him after he had saved her life so many times?

But the reason he had been kind of nice to her lately was because she wasn't trying to escape. She knew if she tried to escape right now, he wouldn't treat her kindly.

She stood up and stretched.

"Do you want to continue on?" she asked him.

Sesshomaru said nothing and stood up and began to walk away.

"Sheesh, you could have least answered me verbally," she muttered.

A demon attacked them in the late afternoon. However, it was not strong and Sesshomaru took care of it quickly. But it managed to leave a long gash in his arm. Sesshomaru said it was nothing but Julie insisted that she should have a look at it and wash it.

"It's just a damn scratch," said Sesshomaru as Julie tried to drag him to stream. He stood his ground like a rock while Julie tugged fruitlessly at his other arm.

"It could get infected!" Julie yelled at him. "Stop being so stubborn, you-you-"

"Yeah, you want to finish that sentence?" asked Sesshomaru. "I just dare you to insult me."

"Why do you have to be so stubborn?" asked Julie, still tugging. "You're like mule, you know that? You need to learn to listen to people once in awhile."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. Suddenly Julie gave a particularly hard tug and he lost his balance and fell forward on top of her.

They stared at each other, practically nose to nose. Then Julie got mad and pushed at him. Sesshomaru quickly got off her.

"Watch what your doing!" Julie huffed at him.

"Well, you're the one who was trying to tug me to the stream because you're all worried about germs," said Sesshomaru.

"Just get over here!" Julie snarled at him. Sesshomaru finally gave in and allowed her to drag him to the stream where she washed the cut, her cheeks still pink. Jaken hovered around in the background, not knowing what to say or do. He was kind of surprised that Lord Sesshomaru allowed a mortal to talk to him like that. Normally if a human spoke to him like that, they'd be cowering on the ground with a bloody slash across their face or chest. Or worse.

Julie cleaned his wound and wrapped some cloth around it.

"There, all done," she said.

"Yeah, whatever" said Sesshomaru.

"You know, you could thank me," said Julie glumly.

Sesshomaru sighed and managed to mumble thanks.

"There, that wasn't so hard was it?" asked Julie.

Sesshomaru said nothing. But the look on his face suggested that he had just been trampled on by a herd of bulls. Julie told herself to ignore it-he wasn't accustomed to thanking mortals for stuff.

They decided to stay there for the night. Julie ate dinner and then she sat on a rock and soaked her feet in the stream. Sesshomaru sat up against a tree. Jaken and Julie chattered to each other like a pair of bigmouthed parrots.

Julie put her socks and shoes back on. Jaken meandered off, probably deep in thought about a very weird book Julie had told him about. Julie laid on her back on the rock and gazed at the clouds and wondered where her friends were.

She jumped off the rock and started to walk back toward Sesshomaru. Her arm brushed a bush.

"Ow!" she cried. It felt like something had pierced her skin and went into her. She looked at her arm. There was a cut.

"You mean old bush!" she snapped.

"What are you whining about?" asked Sesshomaru.

"The bush scratched me," said Julie. She cleaned it with water from the stream, wondering how a small cut could hurt so much.

Sesshomaru took off his armor. He held Julie like he always did at night. She fell asleep.

The next day, she felt particularly angry for some reason. But she didn't know why. Everything seemed to annoy her, especially Sesshomaru. She was so angry, she even snapped at him for no reason at all which got him angry.

She decided the best thing to do would be to keep her mouth shut. She walked alongside Sesshomaru, annoyed.

She was watching her feet as she walked. Suddenly, Sesshomaru threw his arm out and caught her in the chest.

"What?" she growled at him.

Sesshomaru ignored her tone. "There are several demons here."

"That's right," said a voice.

A lady with black hair stepped out of the trees. Her eyes had an eerie glow. Several serpent demons emerged behind her.

"There you are, human," said the girl. She smiled a wicked smile.

"What do you what?" asked Julie angrily.

"Oh, grouchy aren't we?" asked the woman. "Good. That means the potion is working."

"What potion?" asked Julie.

The lady held up a pin. "I sent one of these things after you. I soaked it in a special potion that I created with the venom of my darling serpents. The potion will fill you with and evil essence. You're the first human I'm trying it out on. If it works, I'll do it on several more humans. I think it's nice, to fill innocent humans with evil essence. To corrupt a human soul is lovely."

"You witch!" shouted Julie. "That's what I felt last night! It wasn't the bush. It was the pin!"

"Yes," said the woman. "I am a demon witch. And the pin and the potion have long since dissolved into your blood. I soaked that pin in a weak version on the potion. The solution on this pin is much stronger!"

She threw the pin into the air. Julie heard a whizzing noise and she felt something pierce her chest. She collapsed to her knees. She could actually feel the potion entering into her blood, dissolving. She started to feel like she had a fever. She felt like she was freezing.

"It's so cold," she said. Sesshomaru took off his kimono and the upper part of his under robes and he wrapped them around Julie. It didn't help much, but her teeth were chattering too much for her to tell him.

Sesshomaru was wearing his armor though. Jaken came up alongside Julie to see if he could do anything.

Sesshomaru was ready to kill this witch and her wretched demons.

Julie looked at the witch. Suddenly the witch changed her shape. It was the old lady who had given them the Wishing Lump!

"Remember me?" asked the lady. "I'm a demon that had just perfected the art of witchcraft. And I live to cause problems for humans. I gave you the Wishing Lump because I knew what you would wish for."

"How?" asked Julie, her teeth chattering.

"I just know," said the witch. "I knew it would there would be problems if you were transported here. How would you get home? And the worry of being attacked by demon. Looks like you've had plenty of problems here, haven't you? Now I'm testing out my new potion on you."

She laughed insanely. Julie was furious. This witch was crazy. Totally out of her mind.

Sesshomaru cracked his knuckles, ready to slash the demons apart.

"Oh, you want to fight, huh?" asked the woman. "You're interesting, protecting a worthless human. Demons go forth!"

All the serpent demons were eager to fight. Sesshomaru knew he could defeat them all. The demons were lightening fast.

The fight started. Julie was still on the ground, clutching Sesshomaru's kimono around her, trying to keep warm.

"That's it!" Jaken was shouting to Lord Sesshomaru. "Get them nasty demons!"

Julie could still feel the potion in her body.

Suddenly a hatred for Sesshomaru began to rise up in her. She wanted to hurt him, kill him. He deserved to die.

"That's it," said the witch. "Feel the anger."

"Julie, your eyes are turning blue!" Jaken was getting scared. Julie's eyes had turned blue and they looked kind of creepy. It was as if she was transforming, kind of like Sesshomaru. Her nails had gotten pointed, just like Sesshomaru's claws.

Julie suddenly lashed out at Jaken. He leaped backwards just in time.

"SHE'S TURNED INTO A DEMON!" screamed Jaken.

Sesshomaru had just finished killing the last demon. The witch was angry.

"You killed all my darling serpents!" said the Witch. "No matter. This girl in her new form will give you what you deserve."

Sesshomaru lunged forward and slashed her arm open. The witch screamed as blood spattered the ground. Sesshomaru had released poison from his claws. The poison would enter her body and kill her eventually unless she could do something about it.

"How do I cure Julie?" asked Sesshomaru.

"I'll never tell you," said the witch.

"I kill you right now if you don't," said Sesshomaru grabbing the front of her clothing. He shook her roughly. "TELL ME YOU WORTHLESS WITCH!"

"Never!" spat the woman. "Besides, you've already killed me! I have no antidote to the poison you put in my arm! I'll die pretty soon anyhow. I'm weak against poison. But the girl will get you. You just wait!"

She suddenly disappeared. Sesshomaru growled in disgust. He turned around. Julie was standing up, her eyes blue and eerie. Jaken was hiding behind a tree, shaking.

"Sesshomaru," said Julie. "I am going to kill you."

"Snap out of it," said Sesshomaru.

"Don't tell me what to do!" shouted Julie.

She suddenly leaped forward with incredible speed and agility. She tried to get him with her claws but Sesshomaru dodged. He slapped her in the face.

"Snap out of it or else," said Sesshomaru.

Julie ignored him and tried again, this time she succeeded in scratching his arm. Sesshomaru scratched her back on her arm, but he didn't release any poison.

Julie was fighting as well as any demon. They were attacking each other. But Julie managed to dodge all of Sesshomaru's attacks just like he dodged hers. Sesshomaru wasn't really even trying to hurt her though.

Suddenly Sesshomaru picked up and began to carry her away, using his speed. Julie bit his arm with her fangs.

Sesshomaru found the stream they had stayed by the night before. He dropped her in the cold water, hoping that would calm her. Unfortunately, that only made her even more enraged. She lashed out at him and missed.

Julie somehow got even more enraged and was attacking him with lightening speed. She seemed to be getting stronger.

"Stop it Julie!" shouted Sesshomaru. "I don't want to hurt you! And I know you don't really want to hurt me!"

Julie ignored his words, attacking with everything she had. She slashed his shoulder. Sesshomaru grabbed her wrist and sank his claws into her, releasing poison. Not enough to kill her, but just enough to numb her body so she couldn't move.

Julie sank to her knees, her legs and arms growing numb. Her hatred for him rose. Damn, how could she kill him if she couldn't move?

Sesshomaru put his arm around her so she wouldn't fall backwards. She was paralyzed now, unable to fight him. He leaned his face into hers and kissed her.

Julies eyes widened in shock. Why was her enemy suddenly coming onto her like this?

Her anger toward him disappeared. Her eyes went back to normal. Her fangs and claws vanished.

Jaken was hiding behind a different tree, watching them. His large eyes had grown even larger.

"M'lord is kissing a human!" he whispered to himself in shock. "Ugh, I bet he's putting his tongue in her mouth. That's disgusting. Mushy stuff."

Sesshomaru stopped kissing Julie and looked at her. She had gone back to normal.

"Well, I see you've gone back to being a normal human being," he told her.

"Uh, yeah," said Julie, blushing. "Oh, Sesshomaru, I'm sorry I attacked you. I couldn't stop myself. I barely even remember even of it now. But I remember I was trying to cut you or something.

"It's okay," said Sesshomaru. "I had to paralyze you so you would remain still long enough for me to bring you back. I remembered how you reversed my transformation with a kiss so I just did the same thing to you."

"Thanks," said Julie. "What happened to the witch?"

Julie was beginning to regain movement of her body again. The tiny amount of poison had worn off. Sesshomaru explained to her what he had done.

Sesshomaru went to fetch his kimono and the upper part of his under robes. He put them back on. He was very quiet now.

Julie couldn't get him to say anything. He was very quiet for some reason.

"Sesshomaru, what's wrong?" she asked him. They were walking through the forest. She stood in front of him to block his path. He stopped and looked at her.

"Nothing," he said.

"Don't lie to me!" Julie told him.

Sesshomaru had a very strange expression on his face. "Jaken, go away."

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru," said Jaken. He hurried off.

Sesshomaru looked back at Julie. "I-I was afraid of losing you earlier. I wasn't sure if I would really be able to turn you back."

"You were afraid of losing me?" Julie asked him. "But-but I thought you didn't really like me that much."

"I didn't at first," said Sesshomaru. "But then a while ago I realized that I didn't mind having you around with me. And I realized that if my father could love a human, I could too. Then when you started to change, I became afraid of losing you."

He suddenly hugged her. Julie hugged him back. "Sesshomaru, there's something I want to tell you. Before all of this happened, when I was in my own era, I didn't even know you, but I kind of loved you."

"Julie," said Sesshomaru. "You are the first human I have ever had feelings for. You have taught me that even though I am a demon, I can love a human."

He released her and took out the Wishing Lump and handed it to her. "It's time you went home. I'm not going to use you in my plan. It wouldn't be right. We'll find your friends tomorrow and you and your pals can go back home."

"Thank you Sesshomaru," said Julie.

They made camp that night again.

"I'm not going to sleep with you like I normally do," said Sesshomaru. "I know how much that annoyed you."

"You know something," said Julie. "It's okay. You can hold me if you like. This might be our last night together."

So Sesshomaru held her and they went to sleep.


	13. Goodbye for GoodOr Is It?

Ch. 13. Goodbye for Good-Or Is It?

The next morning, Sesshomaru found Inuyasha's scent and they set off. It wasn't long before they found him and the others.

"ROSEMARY! REBECCA!" screamed Julie when she saw her friends.

"Sesshomaru!" shouted Inuyasha, drawing out his sword.

"Stop it Inuyasha!" said Julie. "Sesshomaru's not here to fight you!"

"Oh yeah!" said Inuyasha.

"Kagome, stop him!" said Julie

"Sit, boy!" said Kagome.

Inuyasha fell flat on his face.

"Ow."

"What's going on here?" asked Kagome.

Julie explained about how Sesshomaru was letting her go home and everything.

"But now that we found you," said Rosemary, "I wanna' stay here! With Inuyasha!"

"What about me?" asked Miroku. "Doesn't anybody want to stay with me?"

"Can it, Miroku," said Sango. Kilala meowed.

"But if you guys go home," said Shippo, sadly, "we won't see you anymore. And I'll miss Rosemary and Rebecca. And you Julie, even though I didn't get to know you."

"And I'll miss you too even though we didn't even know each other for a full a day," said Miroku, holding Julie's hands. "Have you reconsidered my plea for you to bare my children?"

"Miroku, we've already talked about this," said Julie, narrowing her eyes.

"So that's a yes?" asked Miroku.

"The answer is no," said Julie.

"Miroku, you pervert," said Sango.

Julie took out the Wishing Lump. "Well, we better go home."

"But I don't want to leave," said Rosemary, hugging Inuyasha, who blushed.

"Hang on a second," said Julie.

Julie took Sesshomaru to speak in private.

"I guess I won't see you no more," said Sesshomaru.

"That's not true," said Julie. "How would like to come to my era?"

"Come to your era?" asked Sesshomaru. "But I'm a demon, I would not fit into your era."

"Demon, shemon," said Julie. "If me and my friends make a wish and if we word it properly, we can make it so that we can go between these era's. And you can come visit me in my era and I in yours. And we can get to know each other even better. I don't want to just leave you now." Julie hugged him. "I'd miss you."

"And I'd would miss you," said Sesshomaru leaning down to kiss her.

They went back to the others. Julie told Rebecca and Rosemary her plans. Rosemary was so happy, she jumped up and kissed Inuyasha and knocked him down.

"Ew, mushy adult stuff," said Shippo. "I'll never do that!"

"And that means you can come and see me!" said Miroku to Rebecca. "Will you bare my children?"

"I'M TWELVE YOU PERV!" shouted Rebecca. "Go find someone your own age."

"But Sango doesn't like me enough," said Miroku. "It's not fair."

They all said their goodbyes and how they'd be back real soon. Then Julie, Rebecca, and Rosemary all said the words that Julie had told them to say.

"I wish to go back home, but to be able to come back to this to time when we want by imagining ourselves here and saying the words, "Love can stretch across any time." And that all our new friends here can come to our time when they want by imagining themselves in our era and saying the same words. And that no time has passed in our era."

The wishing lump started to glow. The three girls were sucked back into there own time.

They reappeared right where they had been when they first made the wish to go meet Inuyasha and the others.

"It worked!" said Julie. "I don't think anytime has passed. Now we don't have to worry about getting in trouble for disappearing for days and days."

"Wahoo!" said Rosemary. "And we get to go back whenever we want!"

Suddenly the front door opened and Matthew came out.

"What are you guys screaming about," he asked.

"What are you talking about?" asked Rebecca.

"I thought I heard someone scream," said Matthew.

"Go away, Matthew," said Rosemary. "Go back inside."

"Make me," said Matthew.

"I don't make monkeys, I train 'em," said Rosemary.

Matthew made a face and went back inside, slamming the door shut.

"Since no time has passed in this era," said Rebecca. "He must have heard us screaming when we got sucked into the feudal era."

Things worked out pretty well since they could go visit their pals in the feudal era whenever they wanted. And Julie and Sesshomaru got very close and so did Rosemary and Inuyasha. Rebecca was good friends with Kagome, Sango, Shippo, Kilala, and she was sort of friendly with Miroku, although not as friendly as Miroku as wanted.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha came to the present era a lot too and they had to learn a lot about all the present day. There was so much new stuff and once when Sesshomaru came to Julie's house while she make a smoothie in the blender, Sesshomaru though the blender was attacking Julie with it's blades and he nearly attacked it. Julie managed to stop. It was lucky too because it would be hard to explain to her guardians how the blender got destroyed.

So things turned okay, and everyone was quite happy.


End file.
